Puede ser
by YukairiN
Summary: Songfic Rusia x China. Porque, después de la desintegración de la Unión Soviética, Iván, nuevamente se había quedado solo. Summary fail.


Bueno, he aquí con mi primer songfic RusiaxChina o algo asi. Salió bastante raro, no tiene pies ni cabeza y empezó con una cosa y termina con otra. Acepto criticas de todo tipo. Y realmente me pesa que esté tan OoC pero... en fin, espero que les guste.

**Discalimer:** La canción le pertenece al grupo "El Canto del Loco" y los personajes a Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **Emotividad [pero solo poquito], quizá un poco de UA y fallos históricos.

* * *

**Pude ser**

**Por**

**Jigoku Yuki**

…_Solo…_

Aquel invierno le sabría más amargo. Más de lo que ya era.

Porque estaría solo. Porque siempre lo estuvo pero no quiso abrir los ojos por temor de encontrarse abandonado en medio de aquel lugar tan grande y nevado.

…_Ni siquiera su hermana Bielorrusia se había quedado con él…_

Por eso no había hecho absolutamente nada cuando los bálticos y sus hermanos reclamaron sus independencias (1).

Algún día tendría que pasar. Siempre lo había sabido.

Por eso resultaba aún peor. La cruel certeza de que siempre estuviste solo a pesar de una casa llena de gente, el saber que algún día ni la presencia de aquellos que tú querías pensar como amigos quedarían…

…_Una vez más… _

No había nada que hacer. Quizá sólo huir momentáneamente del caos que era y desahogarse antes de que su imperio se desmoronara lentamente.

No había más remedio que la resignación.

La URSS había llegado a su fin, tal como lo había sabido desde un inicio.

_¿…Tan malo era? _

Sus pesados pies como el plomo lo habían guiado inconscientemente hacia el umbral de su vacía casa. Después de todo, no había nada que hacer allí.

Absolutamente nada.

No estaba Raivis con sus constantes temblores y sus comentarios inocentes e inconscientes, ni Toris recogiendo las cosas que estaban tiradas por todo el lugar, tampoco estaba Eduard con sus cosas de computadora y diciéndole de vez en cuando que dejara de molestar a Lituania. Yakaterina no llegaría un unos ricos bocadillos caseros y el ruido de sus pechos no se escucharían mucho antes de que la misma ucraniana hiciera acto de presencia, ni siquiera estaría Natasha prácticamente sobre él o con su aura amenazante causándole terror a los bálticos…

_Todos le odiaban…_

**No sé si quedan amigos**

**Y si existe el amor,**

**Si puedo contar contigo**

**Para hablar de dolor,**

**Si existe alguien que escuche**

**Cuando alzo la voz**

**Y no sentirme solo…**

Con gesto ausente, había salido de su casa hacia un rumbo incierto, importándole poco el que nevara copiosamente.

No miró hacia atrás, nunca lo hizo.

Después de todo, aquel no parecía su hogar, no era su hogar como lo había sido hacía unos pocos meses.

…_porque todos le temían…_

Desde hacía tiempo que le escocían los ojos debido a las ganas de llorar. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, desde hacía tiempo…

Juraría que tenía los ojos rojos. Rojos como alguna vez había sido su bandera carmesí que en estos momentos ardía en lo alto de su asta.

Pero era incapaz de soltar una sola lágrima. Había escuchado alguna vez que un hombre sólo puede derramar 34 lágrimas.

…desde hacía años que se había quedado sin una sola. Tal vez por eso sus ojos seguían secos.

…_Todos lo habían dejado completamente solo…_

La cara le ardía, los huesos comenzaban a flaquear y cada paso significaba dolor debido al considerable frío; pero ignoró completamente todo dolor que hacía mella en su persona.

…_no quería eso, el sólo pensarlo le causaba terror…_

Cuando menos lo esperó, estaba justamente frente a la casa de Yao.

-"¿Yao…?" –Observó la gran estructura de apariencia acogedora y cálida. ¿Por qué estaba allí? El chino siempre lo había rechazado, no habría ninguna diferencia. Simplemente dolor y más dolor al saber que era repudiado por cada persona a la que se acercaba.

¿Sería Yao capaz de comprender cómo se sentía?

Empapado y helado avanzó hacia la puerta.

El mandarín había pasado por las independencias de sus hermanos, se había quedado solo igual que él. ¿Podría encontrar un pilar estando con el chino?

Habría que tratar.

… _cualquier cosa, menos el frío de la soledad… _

**Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol**

**Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas o**

**Que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor,**

**Puede ser que el malo sea hoy.**

Era raro. Francamente raro. Siempre había sentido cierta aversión contra el oji añil. Bueno, más que aversión, era desconfianza. Pura y mera desconfianza.

No pudo evitar el gesto de desconcierto al observar la alta y algo intimidante figura del rubio frente a él, en el umbral de su casa, mojado, pálido, enfermo, débil, _indefenso_… raramente indefenso.

El gesto de abatimiento total le hizo tragarse todas sus preguntas y simplemente le abrió la puerta, invitándolo a pasar.

Los ojos chocolates jamás se separaron de la ya no tan imponente –por el momento– figura del rubio cenizo, que avanzaba a trompicones y andar pesado.

Le estaba preocupando realmente… ¿Qué le ocurría a su aterrador vecino? ¿Qué había pasado con su usual presencia imponente y tétrica, pero a la vez aniñada e infantil?

-Estás hecho un desastre Iván, aru… -Dijo el asiático, sin poder retener el comentario. Era inusual ver al ruso en ese estado tan desaliñado. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto al notar su cabello enmarañado y prominentes ojeras.

El ruso permaneció en silencio, mirando el ya empapado suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Estaba escurriendo. ¿Acaso había caminado desde su casa hasta allí solo, con esa tremenda tormenta de pleno diciembre (2) y aun peor, en la noche? El solo pensarlo le provocó un escalofrío.

Caminó presurosamente hasta una gaveta donde tenía guardadas las toallas, mientras que en su exagerada mente imaginaba distintas situaciones por las cuales el ruso podría estar así. Todas las situaciones cada vez más ridículas y retorcidas que la anterior.

Últimamente estaba poco informado sobre lo que ocurría con respecto al ruso –tampoco es como si le interesara, claro que no– (3).

-"Quizá una crisis económica o algo parecido" –Pensó de forma más racional, mientras que regresaba a la sala de estar con una toalla y un cambio de ropa que tenía por allí de Tailandia o Corea, realmente no recordaba de quién, simplemente en esos momentos esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente grande para el Braginski.

-¿Qué te pasó, aru? -Preguntó, tratando de mantener el timbre de preocupación a raya.

El soviético se mantuvo en silencio y siguió mirando el suelo, como si se tratara de un niño que no quisiera decir algo por capricho.

E Iván era como un niño caprichudo ya muy grande…

Yao suspiró al notar que, por el momento, el más alto no tenía ganas de cooperar y decir lo que ocurría. Daba gracias el haber tenido que criar a un montón de niños y que hubiera aprendido a tener una paciencia bastante buena después de la experiencia.

No podía ser tan difícil lidiar con un ruso terco. Había tenido que soportar a una vietnamita muy pertinaz y demasiado independiente, a un japonés retraído y antisocial, una taiwanesa temperamental y con un peligroso amor platónico hacia Japón y Hong Kong, a un coreano ruidoso, a un Hong Kong demasiado parecido a Inglaterra cuando quería y con el tailandés… bueno, realmente no hubo el mayor problema con el…

Escudriñó el pálido rostro del ruso, o por lo menos lo que podía ver. Pero dejó su meticulosa observación de lado por el momento, Iván tenía que secarse y cambiar sus empapados ropajes, aunque realmente quería meter al terco soviético a una ducha caliente en vez de sólo secarlo, pero estaba seguro de que no accedería.

-Ten aru, sécate y cámbiate de ropa, te dará un resfriado "…si no es que ya te dio, idiota aru" –pensó con aún más preocupación.

**Naces y vives solo**

**Naces y vives solo**

**Naces y vives solo hoy**

Nuevamente, el soviético se limitó a ignorarlo, como si estuviera hablando con la pared.

Y eso le empezaba a molestar al chino. ¿Había venido porque le apetecía colmarle la paciencia o para qué?

Estaba a punto de empezar a reclamar, completamente irritado. Pero sorpresivamente, el rubio alzó el rostro y le tendió la mano, esperando la toalla.

Pero lo que vio lo sobrecogió más de lo que esperaba poder hacer. Retuvo una mueca y trató de que aquella terrible opresión en el pecho no lo afectara.

Rodeados de las enormes y preocupantes ojeras, sus impresionantes ojos amatistas estaban completamente apagados, con una sombra de algo que le parecía vagamente familiar, además de ello, completamente enrojecidos. Evidentemente había estado llorando.

Su habitual tez lechosa, sin embargo saludable, ahora estaba más pálida que la cera, para empeorarlo, también acentuada por las bolsas negras que tenía debajo de los ojos.

La maraña de cabellos rubio trigo completamente opaco y maltratado le daba un aspecto aún peor.

-"¿Desde cuándo está así?" –Pensó el mandarín con preocupación.

El gesto de agonía que traía consigo y la apariencia desaliñada le hacían parecer…

Enfermo. Esa era la palabra para describirlo.

Le dio la toalla, apartando la vista. Había algo que le hacía sentirse de cierta forma… identificado con el ruso. Como si fuera un deja vu' de lo más vivido y horrible.

…como un espejo. Un terrible espejo.

En su momentáneo estupor y repentina conexión con esos ojos añil, no se había percatado del movimiento de la enorme y pálida mano del soviético, tirándolo hacia la empapada figura del ruso.

Abrió unos milímetros de más sus achocolatados ojos rasgados al sentirse apresado entre los brazos de su vecino.

Había pasado algo bastante fuerte.

**Voy haciendo mis planes**

**Voy sabiendo quien soy,**

**Voy buscando mi parte**

**Voy logrando el control,**

**Van jugando contigo**

**Van rompiendo tu amor,**

**Van dejándote solo**

Se dejó abrazar por el rubio y con movimientos torpes e inexpertos rodeó al ruso; Yao había entrado en un estado de completa preocupación al percatarse de lo…

Complicado del problema.

Y todo resultaba demasiado nuevo para él.

Aún más porque la ecuación implicaba a Iván.

Suspiró suavemente y acarició los maltratados cabellos trigo del más alto. No eran momentos de preguntas y aquello era lo único que se le ocurría.

Apoyo y compañía muda. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

Sintió como se humedecían sus ropas y no le importó en lo más mínimo. Si su vecino necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, no había por qué interrumpir el momento.

Le brindaría la compañía que a él le faltó en esos momentos de agonía. Sería su salvavidas si sentía que se ahogaba en medio de la tormenta. Podría ser su soga de seguridad para que no se precipitara al abismo. Incluso un pilar para que no se desmoronara.

Porque sólo entre ellos sabían lo que era crecer solos, sentir el terror de los demás hacia ellos, el horror que causa la soledad…

**Naces y vives solo**

**Naces y vives solo**

**Naces y vives solo hoy**

No sabía cuánto habían estado en esa posición, simplemente… estaban, allí, en un silencio sepulcral y sin embargo, no era incomodo o tenso. Solo era… silencio, únicamente roto por las respiraciones acompasadas de los dos hombres.

Yao decidió de una vez que había sido suficiente, separándose con cuidado, procurando nunca separar su mirada del ruso.

-Ven aquí, aru… -Dijo, en voz más suave de lo que hubiese deseado, tomando la toalla entre sus manos y empezando a secar el cabello de Iván con cuidado.

¿Quién lo diría? El gigante del norte parecía tan frágil, tan indefenso... realmente difícil de imaginar. El mandarín únicamente atinó a suspirar, siguiendo con su trabajo de secar las hebras doradas de cabello.

-…Yao… -El más bajo se sobresaltó, dando un ligero respingo por la sorpresa y quitando sus manos de la cabeza del otro, dejándole la toalla encima. Al fin, después de todo ese largo tiempo sin decir palabra alguna, la voz ronca y sin ese timbre infantil característico del soviético había resonado en las paredes de la casa del chino.

**Algo puede mejorar,**

**Algo que pueda encontrar**

**Algo que me de ese aliento**

**Que me ayude a imaginar**

Nuevamente se sintió ansioso. No era común ese tono. Y si se podría atrever a decirlo, nunca en su vida había escuchado esa voz tan… ¿seria? No… bueno, normal, si se podría decir así, con un timbre muy de acuerdo a la apariencia del de ojos violetas.

-¿S-Si? ¿Qué cosa Iván, aru? –No pudo evitar fruncir el cejo por ese temblor en su voz. ¿Qué le pasaba? Debía recuperar la compostura.

-¿…tu también me odias? –Levantó el rostro, mirándole fijamente. Eso había sonado más que otra cosa, a una afirmación. Aún así, parecía tranquilo, pensativo. Y allí estaba de nuevo ese tono tan aletargado y carente del tonito infantil que siempre se colaba en sus palabras.

…y por alguna razón, de forma irónica, el rubio seguía pareciendo como un niño. Un niño abandonado en medio de la nada.

-"Es porque lo es… un niño perdido en medio de la nada…" –Volvió a suspirar. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho en ese lapso tan –relativamente– corto? Muchas, de eso estaba seguro. –No… –Respondió con tranquilidad. Podría temerle, sobre todo cuando le seguía tan insistentemente, pero… ¿odiarlo? Realmente nunca había pensado en eso.

-¿Are? –Pestañeó el mayor. Ya se había resignado. Dando por hecho un rotundo "si" por parte del mandarín.

**Y yo lo quiero lograr,**

**Ya no quiero recordar,**

**Y darle tiempo a este momento**

**Que me ayude a superar**

**Que me de tu sentimiento.**

-No te odio… -Repitió con paciencia, escondiendo sus manos con las mangas de su camisa roja con detalles dorados. -¿Por qué abría de hacerlo, aru? –Continuó con voz calma.

Y de nuevo el silencio, esta vez si algo incomodo para Yao al sentirse tan observado de esa forma, como si intentaran ver algo más detrás de sus palabras.

-Spasivo (4) –Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas era una curvatura de sus pálidos y partidos labios.

…una sonrisa que, desde hacía mucho, no era del todo sincera. Incluso, en ese momento, sus ojos parecían sonreir. ¿Quién diría que tres simples palabras pudiesen lograr tal cosa?

Y de pronto, Yao se sintió avergonzado al encontrarse a si mismo observando tan meticulosamente aquel gesto tan conocido y a la vez tan distinto en el rubio. Carraspeó ligeramente, en un intento de volver a la normalidad.

-Vamos a que te cambies, aru… -Dijo, girándose inmediatamente para ocultar su pequeño sonrojo. Que estábamos hablando de Iván, es decir, _Iván._ ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera así por culpa de su vecino?

-Da… -El contrario se levantó pesadamente, con la toalla sobre sus hombros. A penas había recordado que aún estaba completamente empapado.

Recorrieron un gran y bello pasillo, el cual se encargó de observar detalladamente. Iván se sintió realmente relajado debido al aroma al incienso que se respiraba en el lugar.

Sin duda la casa de Yao era hermosa. Le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo allí, sumido en esa tranquilidad y armonía que inundaba el lugar.

-Aquí está, aru… -La andrógina voz del dueño de dicho lugar le despertó de su ensoñación. Únicamente atinó a volverle a sonreír sinceramente y entrar al baño para ducharse.

Una vez que el ruso estuvo dentro, Yao respiró profundamente, aliviado. Los gestos del más alto le provocaban un cosquilleo en el estómago. Y no es que fuese desagradable, pero le resultaba incomprensible y por lo tanto, incomodo.

-Demasiadas cosas en un solo día, aru… -Musitó para sí mismo, cansado. Y caminó rumbo a la cocina, con paso ligero. Definitivamente, necesitaba un té.

**Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol**

**Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas o**

**Que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor,**

**Puede ser que el malo sea hoy.**

**Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol**

**Puede ser que el mar domine tus horas o**

**Que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor,**

Dejó que el agua le recorriera completamente. Casi como deseando que se llevara todo eso que traía dentro suyo.

…no le importaría que, si fuese posible, también se llevara su corazón cada vez más maltrecho. ¿Para qué tener un corazón si únicamente se dedican a mancillarlo? ¿Para qué tener un corazón, si solamente era un ser que vive para ser despreciado por todos?

_No te odio… ¿por qué debería de hacerlo, aru? _

No evitó que otra sonrisa se colara por sus labios mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera.

…quizá, solo quizá… no era tan malo después de todo.

El ex soviético salió al fin del baño, con un cambio limpio –y algo pequeño, a decir verdad– y con un poco de mejor aspecto. Miró un reloj que había por allí y no evitó el arquear las cejas. Pasaba de la media noche. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo?

Le restó importancia, dedicándose a buscar al de cabello largo.

-¿Yao-kun? –se asomó a una de las habitaciones, después a la cocina y finalmente a la sala, encontrándose al asiático durmiendo plácidamente en un sillón, mientras que en la mesita de centro, reposaba un té ya servido helado.

Se acercó hacia él cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ni el menor ruido. Verdaderamente, se veía bastante tierno así: dormido, con semblante pacífico, mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, boca entreabierta y el cabello alborotado mientras abrazaba uno de los cojines.

**Algo puede mejorar,**

**Algo que pueda encontrar**

**Que me ayude a imaginar**

**Y yo lo quiero lograr**

Iván se sentó justo frente al chino, mirándolo dormir distraídamente y jugando ocasionalmente con los mechones de su cabello.

De nuevo, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Realmente… estaba hasta el fondo. Iba a ser muy difícil volver a levantarse de donde estaba. Pero… ¿Qué ya no había sucedido eso tantas veces y siempre volvía a ponerse de pie pasara lo que pasara? ¿Por qué debería ser esto distinto?

…_Porque estaba solo…_

¿Y qué? Después de todo, había nacido, crecido y levantado de ese modo. _Solo. _Realmente nunca recibió un apoyo incondicional ni nada por el estilo.

…_Ni siquiera sus hermanas… _

Sería difícil, nunca se atrevió a pensar lo contrario. Pero… ¿y qué? No era el fin, no era _su_ fin. Simplemente, otra etapa, nuevos métodos, más cosas distintas por probarse a sí mismo y al mundo.

Pero no era momento para eso. No ahora, no allí.

-¿…Hoy fue un día pesado, ne? –susurró, recostando su cabeza en el sillón donde reposaba el más bajo, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

_Al final… esto solo es un cambio… _

_

* * *

_

(1) Rusia acepto pacíficamente el que Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Letonia, Estonia, Lituania y otros países se separaran de la Unión Soviética.

(2) Disolución de la URSS, 21 de Diciembre de 1991. Hasta el 26 de diciembre del mismo año, el parlamento proclama la caída de la Unión Soviética.

(3) Rupitura sino-sovietica, nombre dado a la crisis entre las relaciones entre la república popular China y la Unión Soviética que comenzó a finales de los años 1950 y se intensificaría durante la década de los años de 1960.

(4) Ruso: Gracias.


End file.
